En un Día como Hoy
by Tenchi-Uchiha
Summary: Hermione revive cada uno de los días mas felices, tristes e importante que vivió junto a Draco Malfoy, su eterno y único amor. -Primer Dramione. Dedicado con todo mi amor a Lena Hale Black, ILSly y RoseBlack-Malfoy.-


Saludo a todos, lectores(as). Este fic tiene un significado muy importante para mí ya que es mi primer Dramione. Increíble, lo sé…tanto tiempo y nunca me había animado antes a publicarlo. La razón, respeto demasiado el Fandom y a sus grandes autoras para escribir algo que no fuera lo suficientemente bueno.

**Dedicatoria: **Este fic se lo dedico a mis tres hermanas, modelos a seguir y consejeras **Lena Hale Black, ILSly y RoseBlack-Malfoy. **Espero que lo acepten, ya que es mi manera de agradecerle a todas lo que han hecho por mí, además gracias a ustedes me he convertido más obsesiva con el Dramione de que lo que era antes.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling, **yo tan solo lo utilizo en mis historias.

**Nota: **Vida luego del Colegio. Todo se basa en los recuerdos de Hermione.

* * *

En un Día como Hoy…

En un día como hoy aceptamos nuestros sentimientos…

_-¡Granger! Detente un segundo…-gritaste como si tu vida dependiera de ello._

_No deseaba detenerme, necesitaba seguir hacia delante, no quería ser lastimada nuevamente por tus palabras. Sin embargo la parte más irracional de mí, se detuvo, quedando así a tú merced. _

_Al llegar junto a mí, me tomaste por los hombros haciéndome girar para quedar frente a frente. Nuestras miradas se conectaron al instante. Tus ojos brillaban de una manera especial…diferente…única…_

_-Esta vez no escaparas, Hermione, no lo permitiré.- hablaste con determinación. _

_Esa fue la primera vez que me llamaste por mi nombre, Hermione. Yo hice lo mismo…_

_-Draco.- murmure._

_No se necesitaron palabras que anticiparan lo inevitable. Desapareciste la poca distancia que aún existía entre nosotros y me besaste. Nuestro primer beso…el mejor de los besos…_

-…

En un día como hoy rompimos toda barrera y nos casamos…

_-Tú, Hermione Granger, la única que ha logrado penetrar hasta el rincón más profundo de mi corazón, la única que bajo hasta el mismísimo infierno para rescatar mi alma…-dijiste tomándome de las manos. –Tú, la única a la que amo.-_

_-Draco, te elijo a ti por ser como eres, porque a pesar de cuantos infiernos tuvimos que atravesar estamos aquí unificando el amor que sentimos.-_

_Nuestras palabras se encontraban llenas de sentimientos, a pesar de no ser las correctas para los votos matrimoniales, sin embargo para nosotros eran más que suficientes._

-…

En un día como hoy fuiste a cumplir con tu deber…

_El tiempo transcurrió sin mayores dificultades. Te dedicabas a hacerme feliz cada segundo, minuto y hora que nos encontrábamos juntos. Hasta que una tarde la llegada de una lechuza cambio para siempre el rumbo de nuestra historia. _

_El ministerio, el mundo mágico y todos te necesitaban. Un nuevo mal había surgido desde las sombras y todos los Aurores estaban siendo reclutados. Eras uno de los mejores, para eso te habías entrenado con tanta dedicación, solo que nunca consideramos el hecho de que podrían llegar a necesitarte._

_-Todo estará bien, mi amada. Al regresar volveremos a estar unidos para siempre.-prometiste con toda seguridad._

_Nos despedimos con un beso cálido, en el cual te entregaba toda la fuerza necesaria para regresar y para que supieras encontrar nuevamente el camino de regreso a casa._

-…

En un día como hoy la noticia de tu muerte destruyó mi mundo…

_Habías partido para siempre…sin retorno. No pude gritarte como lo merecías por haberme abandonado, no pude decirte lo sola que estaré de ahora en adelante. Te llore, fue único capaz de hacer._

_Al tiempo llega otra noticia que ilumino mi mente. Me hizo comprender lo valiente que habías sido al luchar por defendernos a todos. Entiendo que tu muerte no fue en vano, que jamás estaré sola, de una y otra forma siempre estarás a mi lado como me lo prometiste aquel día de tu partida._

-…

En un día como hoy visito tumba…

_-Draco, vengo a decirte que a pesar de que no estés junto a mí, antes de irte me dejaste el mejor de los regalos, nuestro propio pedazo de vida…nuestro hijo.-_

_-..._

En un día como hoy tengo la certeza que donde quieras que te encuentres siempre velaras por nosotros, tu familia, tu razón de existir. Porque no importa cuantos días hayan transcurrido desde que decidimos aceptar nuestro amor o cuantos más pasen desde tu muerte, lo único que realmente importa es que día tras día nuestro amor continuo latiendo en mi corazón.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Yo me encuentro algo nerviosa, pero me siento orgullosa del resultado final. Su comentarios y/u opiniones son muy importantes para mí, no duden en dejar un Review para conocer lo que piensan. Ando con el tiempo algo apretado, pero para la próxima prometo escribir algo más alegre.

¡Hasta la próxima!

**~Tenchi~**


End file.
